Shipping of Doom
by Mumi Why
Summary: Making fun of and parodying even the most reasonable ships out there, and more! So buckle your seat belts, you're in for some madness.
1. The Shipping Begins

**ZaDr (Zim/Dib)**

"Hey...Zim," Dib blushed because that's what happens when you talk to your crush, and Zim blushed back.

"Y-Yeah?" Zim was sounding rather OOC for no real reason.

"You aren't in character, Zim. SO I'M NOW IN LOOOVE WITH YOU!" Dib kissed his new lover, and Zim smiled. He was in love, so it was amazing!

"Kiss me more! KISS ME MORE!" So they kissed the night away.

* * *

 **ZaGr (Zim/Gaz)**

"We're Jhonen's favorite ship, and I ALSO LOVE YOU!" Zim screeched.

"T-thank you...I'm so helpless right now, and I love you..." Gaz was feeling like she wanted to be sexist towards girls, and her face was made of blushing. IT WAS SEXY. Gaz knew it.

"Come on, then, we're meant to be together," Zim made a noise like a purr, don't judge because HEADCANONS. It made Gaz happy to see him happy.

"O-okay... Let's kiss...and stuff," Gaz whispered seductively.

"No, I want to hug. I just kissed Dib before!" Zim wanted to kiss her, though, so they did that anyway.

* * *

 **ZaGir (Zim/GIR)**

"Oh, GIR, I love you," Zim was smiling.

"Me too, Master...I was only bad b-because I loved you!" Zim understood completely, somehow.

"Can we...Marry?" Zim asked, tired of all the previous romance.

"YES, MASTER!" GIR was really happy! They married and has fifty robot-irken babies!

* * *

 **ZaTr (Zim/Tak)**

"Have my babies, Tak," Zim said, so ever so very quite much in lurve.

"But how? We're not human! Irkens are cloned, remember?" Tak was confused.

"I don't know, and neither does the author!" Zim was blinded by his love, so he bumped into a wall.

"Zim, that's so hot! I will have your babies!" Tak smiled really wide, so they found some way to have kids, the girls named Zim Jr., and the boys Tak jr.

* * *

 **I'll do four ships each chapter. And no, I don't hate all of these. I'm going to do all the ones I know, including what I ship. And, tell me any you want to see! R &R!**


	2. Bestest Ship

**BaSLr (Bitters/Sizzlor) Anon, your OTP!**

"Have we met? I don't think we've met," Sizz-lorr said.

"I don't think so," Ms. Bitters replied, but, really, who cared? She was in love.

"We are similar, I think," Sizz-lor said, as he didn't care about vocabulary change.

"I think we should marry," Ms. Bitters was out of character-call the doctors!

* * *

 **TaZr (Tenn/Zim)**

"When did we interact again?" Tenn asked.

"I don't think we ever did, but we better step up our game. This is the author's OTP!" Zim screeched, hugging her viciously.

"Why ar you doing that?" Tenn asked.

"Because...I dunno," Zim shrugged, and let go so they could...guess...you guessed it: kiss, because it isn't a ship without it!

* * *

 **TaSr (Tenn/Skoodge)**

"Hello. I am immortal," Skoodge said with truth in his voice.

"That makes me love you even more!" Tenn said cheerfully.

"Why so serious?" Skoodge asked.

"I'm not being serious, I'm being all in love and stuff!" Tenn said, convincing Skoodge. They then proceeded to clone their children.

* * *

 **TaSr (Tak/Skoodge)**

"So...Do you wish death upon Zim?" Tak asked her new boyfriend.

"No! According to the wiki, he's my friend!" Skoodge was worried about this relationship already.

"What do we even have in common? Besides both being invaders?" Tak wondered why they got together in the first place.

"Maybe we're paired for the sake of the world," Skoodge said. He had no idea why he did. Probably becaus it sounded like a special task. But hey, they didn't break up. NOT EVER.

* * *

 **Great! Another chapter is out! Anyway, as always, suggest, and R &R!**


	3. Dark Ships

**RaPr (Red/Purple)**

"We have quite an unfortunate ship name," Red commented.

"Yes, but this isn't the point! We are co-leaders in love!" Purple said dramatically. Red nodded.

"Indeed we are. GET THE WEDDING DONUTS!" Ship names were immediately forgotten with the promise of donuts.

"YES, the wedding DONUTS!" They ran in the direction of them, ready for the wedding. (But mostly the donuts.)

* * *

 **DaDr (Dib/Dwicky)**

"Hello, fellow alien believer! You have come back from the spaceship!" Dib said happily.

"Yes, I have, because I realized my love for you is too much! Not laws nor aliens can prevent us from being together," Dwicky answered.

"I KNOW!" Dib was happy that someone understood that it didn't matter that the ship was pedophilia!

"Let's explore the universe together!" They kissed for the sake of the story, and went back in a spaceship that materialized out of nowhere.

* * *

 **MaGir (MiMi/GIR)**

"I love you more than piggies!" GIR said.

"Our masters hate eachother. It's like forbidden love!" MiMi said, too.

"And, our disguises are a cat and a dog!" GIR added.

"This is a sign of our relationship!" MiMi was somehow feeling emotions. Tak must have programmed them, but MiMi lover them, so it didn't matter.

* * *

 **ZaKr (Zim/Keef)**

"You're my stalker," Zim told Keef.

"I know, but it's because we should be in love!" Keef was still obsessing over Zim.

"Yes, I suppose," Zim said.

"So, why don't we...have kids...or date...or kiss?" Keef asked. Zim nodded.

"Yes, yes, and yes," so, for the sake of the story, they did.

* * *

 **Well, here's another chapter! You can see my chapter name trend, can't you? Again: suggest, R &R!**


	4. Parent Shipping Night

**RaMr (Red/Miyuki)**

"Are we an actual ship? By the way, I'm in love with you," Red said.

"I don't know, but there have to be shippers somewhere!" Miyuki answered romantically.

"I would get Wedding Donuts, but those were used up in the last chapter. What about a cake?" Red asked.

"Yes! Also, when do we interact again?" The question was ignored as the wedding cake appeared magically.

* * *

 **DaDr (Dib/Future!Dib) Yes, this is a real ship.**

"This is pedophilia," Young Dib said.

"I'm aware, but should it matter? I AM magic after all!" Future Dib said. They agreed it shouldn't.

"Why do I keep getting shipped with adults?" Dib was slightly confused.

"I have no idea, let's kiss to keep consistency up!" So, of course, by the law of the Fanfiction, they did.

* * *

 **GaKr (Gaz/Keef)**

"Keef, I'm in love with you! Be my husband for ever and ever and ever!" Gaz screamed.

"But my heart belongs with Zim!" Keef protested.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Gaz was not only being OOC, but also Yandere. She hugged him and kissed him in a very loving way.

"That my heart belongs with Zi-You, Gaz. It belongs with you!" That satisfied her, so they lived happily ever after with 100 kids.

* * *

 **DaTr (Dib/Tak)**

"I'm an alien!" Tak said.

"NOO! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! Oh, who cares? Let's have ice-cream!" Dib answered. He didn't care about his para-chuting powers for once.

 _One dead ice-cream man later_

"Dib! You never told me I couldn't eat Ice Cream!" Tak shrieked.

"Oh yeahhh... I forgot about that, it was only mentioned in the series pilot," Dib said, but they made up and started to date!


	5. Walk of Ships

**TaTr (Tak/Tenn)**

"I am an invader. You belong on planet Dirt," Tenn said.

"Yes, I do. But it doesn't matter! ALSO, I WANT TO EAT ICE CREAM!" Tak answered.

"But what about the last chapter?" Asked Tenn.

"I'm not sure what you mean there. There hasn't been any romance yet! DATE ME!" Tak shrieked. Tenn agreed, but only for the sake of the Fanfiction.

* * *

 **ZaMr (Zim/Prof. Membrane)**

"Reeealll SCIENCE. Except for when it comes to you," Professer Membrane said.

"Why are we a pairing again?" Zim was confused.

"Because science, my new alien boyfriend," was the response.

"Mmhmm... Let's go with that," Zim finally said after six agonizing years of waiting for him to answer. They realized there was no romance all of a sudden, so they hugged eachother until they could barely breathe.

* * *

 **ZaZr (Zim/Zim) This is everyone's OTP. Don't hide it.**

"I am handsome!" Zim was standing on a bunch of pillows, observing his fantabulous self.

"I know I am!" Zim said.

"I have such a big ego!" Zim leaned in to kiss the mirror so that KISSING WAS IN THE FANFICTION.

"Indeed I do," he complimented himself.

* * *

 **PaTr (Purple/Tak)**

"Our theme colors are the same," Tak said.

"Indeed they are. I really miss the Wedding Donuts," Purple responded.

"Let's be romantic!" Tak gleefully yelled for no real reason other than to yell.

"We can't have a wedding, I'm sorry. The Wedding Donuts...Are...Gone!" Tak actually had heard, but Purple was oblivious to that.

* * *

 **ZaZr is the closest to canon ship I've seen. It's real. Suggest, R &R!**


	6. GermShips

**I rejoice in my first comment along the lines of a hate comment. (On another fanfic.)**

* * *

 **TaGr (Tak/Gaz)**

"We both HATE ZIM!" Tak said.

"I don't care about him," Gaz was bored.

"You should! He is evil!" Tak screeched.

"You talk too loud. And, you're evil, too. Let's have Ice Cream," Gaz didn't know the effects it would have on the irken. Duh Duh Dunn!

* * *

 **DaGr (Dib/Gaz)**

"This is incest," Dib pointed out to his sister.

"But this doesn't matter, right? Anyway, maybe we're cloned," Gaz said.

"Yes, let's go with that!" They kissed. The god of the Fanfiction cringed.

"I don't think the author supports this ship..." Gaz said, but ignored it.

* * *

 **MaGir (Minimoose/GIR)**

"We're evil robot slaves!" GIR said.

"Nya!" Minimoose replied.

"You are so Purple...and cute...and Be My LoVe PiG!" GIR pulled a Tak and shrieked.

"Nyiaa!" Minimoose said.

* * *

 **GaGir (Gaz/GIR)**

"GaZ i LoVe YoU sO mUcH!" GIR said.

"You act this way with everyone," Gaz remarked.

"Even more than Minimoose, 'cuz you talk!" GIR was happy.

"Marry me," Gaz held out something...the last...WEDDING DONUT!

* * *

 **Suggest, R &R. **


	7. NanoShips

**EZaGr (Emperor Zim/Gaz)**

"Yes! Bow down before ZIM!" There was no time for girlfriends in this new civilization!

"Zim, marry me, please," Gaz appeared in all glory.

"Yes. Yesss. Someone to RULE BY! GIRT-Fetch me the female," The emperor commanded.

"Yay! I'm OOC!" Gaz said. So, by the nonexistent laws of Fanfiction, it didn't matter at all.

* * *

 **TaMir (Tak/MiMi)**

"You're my SIR Unit," Tak said.

"I am," MiMi replied.

"So why am I in love with you? And if you date me, no ice cream allowed," Tak had eaten far too much ice cream. IT WAS SUFFERING.

"I will date you," MiMi was happy her master was in love with her.

* * *

 **ZaZr (Zim/Zita)**

"I sit behind you in Skool!" Zita cheerfully stated.

"Oh no! Nobody's kissed yet! We've got to get this a level up!" Zim screamed, so, of course, they kissed.

"I love you," Zita said.

"So do I!" Zim responded, finding another pairing for himself immediately, but subtly so not to hurt his NEW girlfriend's feelings.

* * *

 **DaMr (Dib and Prof. Membrane)**

"Why do I get all these ships?" Dib was angry. But then again, there weren't many good Dib ships.

"Because pedophilia is hot!" Professor Membrane said.

"No. No it is not, but I'm still in love with you!" Dib said.

"This is also incest!" Said his possible dad, and they married on the spot.

* * *

 **Suggest, R &R. It's midnight, and I've been up since seven, so G'night everybody.**


	8. Attack of the Shipper Morons

**DaGr (Dib/Gretchen)**

"Dib, I like you," Gretchen said.

"You made that obvious," Dib answered.

"I know," Gretchen made blushing noises.

"I like you, too! Have children with me!" Dib said out of the blue.

* * *

 **ZaOCr (Zim/OC)**

"Morisu! I must profess my undying, everlasting love to you! Be my loving wife, and kiss me everyday!" Zim's OOC-ness was 1,000/10.

"I love you, Zim! You are the cutest, sexiest, most hot irken ever. Even though I saw through your disguise, I still love you! Death to Dib!" Morisu said in her NOT AT ALL annoying voice.

"You're converting me to good! OMG! ...the OOCness hurts... I adore you sooo much!" Zim said.

"I'm perfect! I know! Now ride on my rainbow unicorns to my perfect house, then you can stroke my rainbow hair and look at my black and red emo goffik orbs! And then we'll kiss!" Morisu and Zim kissed for four hundred years, and then had adorable human-irken hybrid babies!

* * *

 **DaGir (Dib/GIR)**

"You're an evil robot dog," Dib pointed out.

"I'm A mOnGoOsE dOg!" GIR yelled.

"But...I'm in love with you," Dib was confused.

"I lOvE yOu LiKe A pIgGy!" GIR happily exclaimed.

* * *

 **DaLNr (Dib/Lord Nar)**

"I hate all irkens!" Lord Nar said.

"Really? So do I! We should totally go out!" Dib cried out in joy.

"Wow! Death to irkens!" Lord Nar responded.

"Yeah!" Said Dib, and they married on the spot.

* * *

 **Finally! Another! I'm thinking of writing a fanfic just about Morisu, what do you think? Suggest, R &R!**


End file.
